1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a press for assembling an electrical connector having tines projecting therefrom, to a printed circuit board, by inserting the tines through holes in the circuit board.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 4,590,673, a press for assembling an electrical connector having tines projecting therefrom to a printed circuit board, the press comprising a press frame, a press ram on the frame, means for supporting the circuit board beneath the ram, and means for driving the ram through a working stroke towards the circuit board to force the connector theretowards, thereby the force the tines of the connector through holes in the circuit board.
This known press is for use with connectors of substantial size, the circuit board supporting means comprising a slide which is moveable from a loading position outside the press frame to a working position beneath the press ram. The tines of the connector are inserted to a small extent into the holes in the circuit board, in the loading position of the slide. In the working position of the slide, the press ram drives the connector down towards the board so that the tines are forced through the holes therein. In this known press, the press ram is driven by a single high power piston and cylinder unit which is necessarily relatively bulky and expensive to produce. The present invention is intended to provide a press for force fitting a component into a work piece, that is compact and is economical to manufacture.
The press of the present invention, is intended for use with connectors of microminiature size and which are accordingly difficult to handle and wherein the press is compact and so takes up little space.